


Командный стиль

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Казалось бы, в последнюю очередь Широ должен волновать цвет волос, но почему-то именно это задевает его сильнее всего.





	Командный стиль

**Author's Note:**

> Пропущенная сцена в условном таймлайне седьмого сезона (без учета событий седьмого и восьмого сезонов)

Широ старается этого не показывать, но трудно что-то скрывать, когда делишь с другим человеком крохотную комнату, рассчитанную на одного. Кит всё равно замечает, как он старается не смотреться в зеркало, как отдергивает руку, когда тянется почесать затылок или отвести с лица лезущую в глаза чёлку.

Как ни странно, отсутствие руки Широ так не беспокоит — к металлическому обрубку он относится как к должному, иногда ворчливо жалуется, что с одной рукой неудобно, и шутливо изобретает новые пожелания к будущему протезу, но не избегает этой темы так, как своего отражения. Даже когда Кит, виновато хмурясь, бережно касается его плеча, Широ не напрягается всем телом и не отшатывается, как когда Кит зарывается пальцами ему в волосы.

Это глупо, нелепо и совершенно бессмысленно. На фоне всего, что он пережил — а он пережил даже собственную смерть! — казалось бы, в последнюю очередь его должен волновать цвет волос, но почему-то именно это задевает его сильнее всего.

И Кит видит его насквозь. По крайней мере, он ничего не говорит, не задаёт неловких вопросов, не пытается… утешить — к своему облегчению, Широ даже жалости в его глазах не видит, только странную задумчивость.

Путь до Земли неблизкий, а их ресурсы — не безграничные, и хотя в части кулинарной импровизации Ханку нет равных, иногда закрывать глаза на тот факт, что питаются они, по сути, космическими паразитами, становится тяжело. Никто не говорит об этом вслух, но все прекрасно понимают, что это одна из основных причин, по которым они решают сделать остановку на одной из дружественных коалиции планет.

Им нужна провизия, а ещё им нужен отдых — хотя бы одна ночь в нормальных кроватях, нормальный душ и немного места, где можно нормально размять ноги. Никому не хочется задерживаться в пути дольше необходимого, но в то же время все понимают, что от них будет гораздо больше толку, если они остановятся, чтобы восстановить силы.

И эта остановка себя оправдывает. 

Всего одна ночь в постели, на которой они с Китом спокойно умещаются вдвоём, без риска столкнуть друг друга на пол при малейшем неловком движении, заставляет Широ почувствовать себя совершенно другим человеком. Это первый раз после возвращения с того света, когда ему удаётся как следует выспаться, и единственное, что омрачает его пробуждение — то, что просыпается он один; когда попытки найти Кита рядом вслепую ни к чему не приводят, и ему всё же приходится разлепить глаза, он видит, что вторая половина кровати пуста. Не хватает и одежды, небрежно разбросанной по полу — его собственная заботливо сложена на стуле, а из вещей Кита остались лишь кожаные перчатки на тумбочке с его стороны.

Широ рассчитывал на другое начало дня, но не позволяет себе из-за этого расстраиваться. Когда он выходит из душа, привычно отворачиваясь от зеркала, у него на коммуникаторе одно новое сообщение: Кит пишет, что они все ждут его за завтраком на заднем дворе небольшого отеля, приютившего их на ночь. И через секунду, уже в руках у Широ, коммуникатор сообщает о втором сообщении, в котором Кит неловко извиняется за то, что не стал его будить.

Спешащий на кухню хозяин отеля, которого Широ встречает по пути вниз, загадочно ему улыбается и почему-то качает головой в ответ на приветствие, подмигивая сразу четырьмя глазами. Широ провожает его недоумённым взглядом, но все вопросы, которые вертятся у него на языке, отпадают сами собой, как только он поворачивается в сторону единственного занятого столика на веранде.

В первое мгновение он их даже не узнает, а затем разражается ошарашенным смехом.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает он, высоко вскинув брови и подходя ближе, изумлённо разглядывая собравшихся за столом друзей. — Серьёзно?..

Аллура прячет улыбку за чашкой травяного чая, Лэнс гордо запрокидывает голову, отбрасывая короткую чёлку с глаз, Пидж и Ханк заговорщически и слегка смущённо переглядываются, Ромелль неловко хихикает, прикрывая рот рукой, а Коран усмехается, накручивая на палец абсолютно белоснежные, серебрящиеся в свете утреннего солнца, усы.

Кит, такой же беловолосый, как и все остальные, оборачивается к нему и неуверенно машет рукой, с улыбкой кивая на свободный стул рядом. Он улыбается, но Широ видит в его глазах лёгкую настороженность, однозначно выдающую в нём инициатора затеи.

Кто бы сомневался.

Широ качает головой, тихо посмеиваясь, и садится на своё место. От разглядывания новых причёсок остальных паладинов он отвлекается только на то, чтобы притянуть Кита к себе за подбородок и коротко поцеловать в губы, а затем заправить белую прядь ему за ухо.

— Поверить не могу, что вы это сделали, — говорит он, не переставая улыбаться.

— Не одному же тебе щеголять модной причёской, — хмыкает Лэнс, изображая пальцами пистолеты и щёлкая языком. — У нас новый командный стиль!

— Я всегда хотел быть больше похожим на короля Альфора, — гордо заявляет Коран и скашивает глаза к носу, словно пытаясь разглядеть свои белые усы получше.

— Мама не разрешала мне краситься, — пожимает плечами Пидж, с хрустом вгрызаясь в какой-то незнакомый фрукт.

Судя по нарастающей панике в глазах Ханка и слегка растерянному взгляду Ромелль, у них никакого оправдания придумано не было, и Широ снова смеётся, прижимая к себе Кита и утыкаясь носом ему в висок.

— Командный стиль, да? Неплохо, — говорит он и тише, только для Кита, добавляет: — Спасибо.

Кит прячет лицо у него в шее, и Широ чувствует, что он тоже улыбается.

— Этот командный стиль вряд ли долго продержится, — с сожалением говорит Ханк. — Пару дней, максимум неделю, но…

— Может, это и к лучшему, — шутливо перебивает его Широ. — Мне, конечно, не привыкать к тому, что у меня крадут внешность…

От того, как напрягается рядом Кит и как резко бледнеют остальные, Широ снова заходится смехом.

Кит больно тыкает его в бок, но Широ не даёт ему отстраниться слишком далеко.

— …но я не привык, что у меня крадут славу, — заканчивает он с широкой улыбкой и наконец-то придвигает к себе полную тарелку.

— У тебя дурацкие шутки, — ворчит Кит, вздыхая и снова притираясь к нему. Широ пожимает плечами, не чувствуя за собой ни тени вины.

Зато раз в кои-то веки он чувствует себя на свой возраст, а не на двадцать лет старше.


End file.
